


Mort Est Le Début De Toujours (Death is the Beginning of Forever)

by ravenclawoutcast13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bone marrow blood, Cause this Needed to Happen, Dying ink, Encre - Freeform, Fallacy, Feels, French speaking ink, Love Conquers All, M/M, Own theories, Skelelove, Vampire Error, Vampire verse, dying character, terrible french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawoutcast13/pseuds/ravenclawoutcast13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Encre has gone missing... And Fallacy intends to get to the bottom of it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mort Est Le Début De Toujours (Death is the Beginning of Forever)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blogthegreatrouge](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Blogthegreatrouge).



**Mort Est Le Début De Toujours (Death is the Beginning of Forever)**

  
_ (I don't speak french so sorry if any of the words are messed up but what it's suppose to mean in english is right next to the words sooo that... I also lack spell check so please be gentle with it... Hope you enjoy~!) _   
  
"Encre...? Encre?! ENCRE?!" Fallacy shouted at the top of his lungs as he scavenged what remained of Encre's studio.    
  
The room had been destroyed, painting ruined, supplies destroyed the large window out looking the country was broke open with pieces of glass decorating the floor with what remained of the curtains. The room itself now looked ethereal with the light of the full moon shining in.    
  
But to Fallacy it didn't matter the only thing that mattered was the fact the Encre wasn't answering his calls. Something was very wrong and Fallacy knew it. He felt it in his bones that something was seriously wrong.    
  
Then the smell hit him... Bone Marrow... The life blood of all skeletons (even the vampire ones) He looked down to his feet to see the drops of liquid marrow in shades of rainbow...    
  
"No..." Fallacy whispered has he began to follow the trail of bone marrow that lead to the most damaged of the room. There laid a wardrobe tipped over to where the doors where on the ground... But what was most concerning was the fact a puddle of the rainbow colored liquid had formed beneath it.    
  
Fallacy spared no second lifting the wardrobe up and opening it's contents... Only to stare in sheer horror.    
  
"F-Fallacy...?"   
  
Enrce was barely awake when the doors were opened, he was and had been flickering out of concusiness. More than likely to the blow to his skull that leaked marrow over his right eye. Several of his ribs had been broken, he lack feeling in his legs, and there was more injuries covering his body than he could count... But the most drastic thing was his bones had begun to break apart. He was falling down...   
  
Fallacy took his lover into his arms and asked softly, "Encre, my love, what happened here...?"    
  
Encre directed his eyes at the vampire skeleton and said softly, "Eternia... Elle trouvé dehors ce jé a été vorte amant... Elle réputé me un a le village... Elle est venu ici et... Et..." (Eternia... She found out I was your lover... She deemed me a danger to the village... She came here and... And...)    
  
Ercre broke out into a cough that shook his bones letting the bits of his body that had begun to dissolve make themselves known by clouding the air.    
  
Fallacy looked at this in horror. 'Revenge with Eternia can wait for the moment, Encre needs me!' Fallacy told himself.    
  
He looked down to Encre sitting his lap and said with a bit of a sob, "Encre... You are dying..."    
  
Encre gave a sad nod and said, "Je sais mon amour... Je suis désolé a laisser vous comme ca... Juste savoir cette... Je t'aime et meme pas mort sera chanfement ce..." (I know my love... I am sorry to leave you like this... Just know this... I love you and not even death will change that...)    
  
The dying skeleton leaned up the best he could and placed a loving kiss onto the vampire, the full moon shining onto them making the scene all the more romantic and tragic...    
  
This was to be their last kiss...    
  
When they finally separated Fallacy stared down at his lover who had finally gave into unconiousness and whispered out, "No... I won't... I WON'T LOOSE YOU!"    
  
Throwing all caution to the wind, Fallacy inflated his fangs and bit into Encre's collar bone, drinking a bit marrow out of the bone.     
  
He then bit down onto his own hand and scapred his fangs across his bones until it dripped a large flow of the glowing blue marrow.   
  
He placed his arm into the mouth of his barely awake love and whispered out, "Please... Please let this work..."   
  
Encre was barely alive but the venom from Fallacy's fangs had begun to do it's job as Encre began to stir again in hazed vision.    
  
All the bites Fallacy had given Encre before were without the full use of his power, he always held back with this for the fear that Encre would hate him for this, but it didn't matter now... This was the only way to save him.    
  
Without even realizing it, Encre began to nurse upon the marrow leaking from Fallacy's arm and then began to drink deep full gulps of the live blood coming from the vampire skeleton.   
  
Fallacy in return whispered to him,  "Yes... Drink as much as you can Encre... You won't hurt me..."    
  
Soon the cracks on Encre's skull began to mend, the broken bones were coming back to place, his legs regain their feeling, and all the other injuries began mending. The dust had begun to draw back into Encre's body from all over the room, building back to the beautifully tattooed bones underneath the marrow stained rags he now wore for clothes.   
  
Soon Encre had came back to his senses as the possess had finalized and realized exactly what he was drinking.    
  
He halted dead in his tracks and backed away a tad bit scared of what he had been doing.    
  
Was he really drinking bone marrow? It was a horrible thought but... It tasted sooo good...   
  
'What's the matter with me?!' He thought looking at his hands.    
  
The darkness had become clearer, the smells around him more pungent, the sounds more clear...   
  
What on earth was happening to him?!    
  
Then he directed his eyes to Fallacy, his arm now slowly beginning to heal but still had bits of marrow on it, his mouth slightly stained with the mix of his own marrow and that of Encre's.   
  
Encre then looked to the side to see a mirror (screw mirror myths) and stared in shock.    
  
His glowing eyes had become much brighter, his bones more shined, and two small fangs perturbing from his mouth stained with Fallacy's bone marrow, and a bite mark still fresh on the side of his collar bone.     
  
Encre looked at this and began to realize exactly what Fallacy had done to him.   
  
"Fallacy... Vous tourné me dans un vampire...?!" (Fallacy... You turned me into a vampire...?!)    
  
He nodded softly and said, "Encre... I am sorry... I had no other choice... You... You were falling down and... And I couldn't let that happen to you... Encre I love you with all my heart... I could never let you die... Even if you hate me now because of this... I'll still love you and always wi-"    
  
Fallacy was cut off when Encre jumped up and pulled him into a deep kiss, as the moon hit it's high point. Soon Fallacy began to return the kiss with equal passion.   
  
When the kiss finally broke apart Encre looked into Fallacy's eyes and said with a small tear stained laugh, "Vous idiot... Je pouvais jamais haine vous... Je amour vous trop a faire ce." (You idiot... I could never hate you... I love you too much to that...)    
  
Encre took Fallacy's hand, held it to his chest and whispered, "Aprés tout, mort est juste le début de toujours... Et maintenant je accéder a passer mon toujours avec vous. Toujours et éternellement..." (After all, death is just the beginning of forever... And now I get to spend my forever with you. Always and eternally...)    
  
Fallacy let loose a tear soaked grin and held Encre closer.    
  
He whispered out, "I love you Encre." Replied with, "Je t'amie Fallacy."    
  
Soon the room became empty, only showing shadows of two bats, flying in front of the moon's light...    
  
The room was once again abandoned but in the place of people a note was left.   
  
**_Let it be known, that this day Eternia had attempted to murder Encre; the simple painter for simply knowing me, he had done nothing wrong and yet she beat him to a inch away from dusting and left him to suffer in agony. Bring this warning to hearts and homes; As long as Eternia remains in this village, no one is safe from her gruesome claws. So take heed of my message and if Eternia is listening... NO ONE, HURTS THOSE WHO I LOVE AND GET AWAY WITH IT. BE WARNED ETERNIA FOR YOU HAVE MARKED YOURSELF FOR DEATH WITH YOUR MISDEEDS! WE WILL BE WATCHING..._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Signed,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Lord Fallacy and The newest lord of my court, Lord Encre._ ** **_  
_ ** __   
(So yeah that's the fic... I hope you like it...)   



End file.
